Geist
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |kanji = ガイスト |Romaji = Gaisuto |Organization = Border Tamakoma Branch |Type = Normal |Class = Optional(Prototype/Exclusive) |User = Kyōsuke Karasuma |Ability 1 = Temporarily enhances the user's combat capabilities through the use of various "Shifts". |Manga = Chapter 74 |Anime = Episode 32}} is a prototype Optional Trigger exclusive to Tamakoma Branch. It is Kyōsuke Karasuma's personal Trigger. Appearance When Geist is activated, the contours of the user's trion body start to flicker. A countdown timer and pentagonal appear on the back of the hand corresponding to the chip's location in the user's Trigger holder, which is the left hand for Karasuma. The spider chart has five variables, indicated by the same number of kanji: in clockwise order from the top, "甲" ("Armor"), "斬" ("Blade"), "特" ("Special"), "速" ("Speed") and "射" ("Gun"). The values of each parameter range from 1 to 5, and the shape of the diagram changes to reflect the "Shift" in use. During Blade Shift, the user's legs and dominant arm turn black, swollen and cracked, as if they were encased in rock. A short spike appears on each knuckle of the dominant hand. The transformation spreads to the Attacker Trigger in use, causing vein-like motifs to appear on the base of the blade and the handle, which becomes dark in color. Speed Shifts affects only the user's legs. The mutation they undergo is similar to the one from Blade Shift, but their girth does not increase. Spikes sprout from the user's knees, as well as a join that connects the calf to the heel. Gunner Shift modifies the user's dominant arm and legs up to the knees the same way as Blade Shift. The user's firearm increases in size exponentially, covering their arm from the elbow down. The firearm sports a shield with Old Border's logo on the front and an oblong one on the side opposite the user's body. Changing shifts undoes the physical modifications. Overview Like the other Tamakoma-exclusive Triggers, Geist was developed from technology Takumi Rindō brought back from the Neighborhood. It is currently considered a prototype not approved by Border's HQ. According to Hairein, this concept of treating one's weapon as a body part and transforming oneself bears similarities to Aftokrator's approach to Trigger technology. Abilities Geist enables the user to temporarily enhance their combat capabilities through the use of various "Shifts". More specifically, activating Geist purposely destabilizes the user's trion body, allowing them to funnel the newly destabilized trion into their Triggers and/or specific parts of their trion body, depending on the Shift in use. The five Shifts focus on a different aspect of combat, redistributing trion in order to increase the user's combat effectiveness in that particular area. This is achieved by disrupting the balance of the trion body, as evidenced by the spider chart: before the first Shift is activated, each parameter has a value of 3, for a total of 15; then, they are modified by each Shift. The user can change Shifts at a moment's notice, but they are unable to deactivate Geist. Their flexibility allows Karasuma to adapt his fighting style in response to the progress of battle. * |Burēdo Shifuto|lit. Close Combat Focus}}: This mode funnels trion into the user's Attacker Trigger and legs, resulting in greatly enhanced speed and cutting strength. The values of the "Blade" and "Speed" parameters are raised to 5, those of "Armor" and "Gun" decreased to 2, and "Special" is reduced to 1. Karasuma uses Blade Shift in conjunction with his Kogetsu. The attack power gained is such that Karasuma was able to defeat a Rabbit in a single hit, effortlessly cutting through its durable cranial armor, a feat that visibly surprised Hairein. The heightened speed made him too fast for Alektor's bullets to keep up with. * |Gannā Shifuto|lit. Firefight Focus}}: This mode funnels trion into the user's firearm, increasing its size. While using Gunner Shift, Karasuma's bullets become extremely powerful - enough to destroy multiple Idras and their combined shields, which withstood shots from multiple Sniper Triggers, with ease. The giant assault rifle retains a high rate of fire. Shields vaguely similar to Escudo protect Karasuma from the front and the side. * |Supīdo Shifuto|lit. Maneuver Warfare Focus}}: This mode grants the user even greater speed than Blade Shift. Karasuma demonstrated this during his duel with Hairein, when he activated Speed Shift to dodge a point-blank surprise attack from Hairein’s Alektor. While Geist is active, it exerts a tremendous burden on the user's trion body that causes his unstable trion to leak out. Consequently, activating Geist guarantees that the user will Bail Out automatically after a certain amount of time. Hairein asserted that this issue could be remedied through the use of Horn Triggers for additional support. To assist the user, Geist initiates a countdown timer immediately upon activation and displays the time remaining until Bail Out. When Karasuma activated Blade Shift, the timer counted down from 206 seconds (3 minutes and 26 seconds). By comparison, when he activated Gunner Shift, the timer counted down from 216 seconds (3 minutes and 36 seconds). At full trion capacity, his limit is 284 seconds (4 minutes and 44 seconds). Users The only user of this Trigger is Kyōsuke Karasuma. Trivia *" " is a German word which can be translated as "mind", "spirit", or "ghost", depending on the context. * When Karasuma enters Blade Shift, the anime incorrectly depicts the value for "Special" as 2 instead of 1. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Tamakoma Trigger Category:Normal Trigger Category:Border Category:Optional Trigger Category:Prototypes Category:Tamakoma Branch